1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monolithic analog integrated circuit. More particularly, this invention relates to an analog integrated circuit which provides all necessary analog support functions, including stereo and mono input and output and enables, for use with an audio signal processing integrated circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Multimedia devices have a greater presence in the home entertainment, personal computer and business environments. Audio signal processing boards, used in personal computers for home and business, are also becoming wide-spread. A need has arisen for a single monolithic analog integrated circuit device to provide all necessary analog support functions for an audio board, or audio integrated circuit, especially in certain environments, such as PCMIA cards and PC motherboards, where board space and/or power requirements are limited.
The need exists for an analog integrated circuit to support an external audio IC, where the audio IC processes analog and digital audio signals by encoding and decoding the audio signals, where the analog integrated support circuit provides analog power support functions for the audio IC, such as microphone, stereo and mono inputs and microphone, stereo and mono outputs, and would utilize various enable/mute signals from the audio IC to control power-down and other power management functions on the analog integrated circuit.